memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Klinzhai
Where was Klinzhai referenced in the Franz Joseph Technical Manual? I can't seem to find any such reference. -- Captain MKB 00:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Look up the starmap in the book. Klinzhai, a.k.a. "Kling" is listed as the primary (sun) in the Klingon Empire. Each edition: the 1970s/20th Anniv/25th Anniv list the star system, planet and capitol as Klinzhai.– Ensignsisko 00:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) You mean this starmap from the 20th anniversary edition where it is uncertainly called "Klingon?" I can also scan the 70s edition if you'd like. Why don't you stop making up false info, Ensignsisko -- you're just wasting everyone's time here. Does it amuse you to do this, or do you have some other reason? I'd appreciate an answer becaus there are other users here that have had to waste a lot of time trying to clean up the messes you make. -- Captain MKB 00:54, 23 January 2009 (UTC) file:sFTM map detail.jpg Why not try and stop wasting our time by contradicting me? Your arrogance doesn't suit one with such resources as yourself at disposal. It wouldn't be a "mess" as you put it if I didn't have to hold your hand/mouse & keyboared for you and correct your own spelling. (You left out the letter "e" in 'because', Mikey) Don't hate. For the third and last time none of my sources were made up. It's not wrong just because you failed to read something I did or attended a convention you didn't. By the way "Captain Mike", David Gerrold did list that photo of a Vulcan girl from "The Naked Time" as T'Pring, age 7. "The World of Star Trek", in case you forgot about that in 2008. Consider this a warning in return. I'm less than amused by your boring, ridiculous questions that you always ask. Stop asking, being another Tim Pendragon-and find answers on your own! I won't be as "snippy" and "snarky", if you would wake up and smell the proverbial raktajino...and get your own sentence structure tightened up. Harrassing me won't make you smarter or stronger in this wiki. Maybe you should bait some other ignoramus in Memory Gamma for your sarcastic, self-gratification?– Ensignsisko 01:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :As I told you in 2008, there is no reference to T'Pring being in "The Naked Time" listed in either "The Making of Star Trek" or "The World of Star Trek". And from a review of the episode, neither is her photo in the episode. Your continued denial of this has not changed. :There is no reference to Klinzhai in the Franz Joseph Technical Manual either -- which you have failed to answer to why you would make up such a reference. :Any comments I make regarding your bad behavior are for the purpose of informing other members of the community who regularly try to enforce our policies, rather than subvert them. -- Captain MKB 01:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Just for clarity sake - there was a photo of a young T'Pring, but it appeared in "Amok Time," not "The Naked Time." Regarding all this Klinzhai in FJ bilge, Ensignsisko seems to be trying to condense and combine things from different sources, similar to the speculation offered by James Dixon in his Fandom Chronology, saying that FJ "meant" to write "Klinzhai" when he wrote "Klingon." Sigh. --TimPendragon 03:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC)